Parents of Time
by purpletwist
Summary: What happened back then? How did link end up in the Kokiri forest? How did his parents survived the attacks on Hyrule?. This is a story of a happy young couple that about to face the dangers and to save the life of there soon to be hero son.
1. Life in Hyrule

Chapter 1:life in Hyrule

In the Hyrule threre lived a happy couple, A man with red hair with a small pony tail choped wood for the fire. There dog Rusty ran around chasing the little critters in the yard. His wife was in the kitchen was cooking dinner, she was weeks away from giving bith to a helthy baby, she hummed a song while chopping up vegtables, she walked over to the open fire to give the roasted meat some flavor, she spinkled a little salt and pepper, going back to the stove she placed the choped vegtables in a pot of boling water. She felt two arm wrap around her waist

" somthing smells wonderfull?" the voice asked, the woman smiled at the sound of her husbands voice

" dinner will be set in a few minuets, this will give you time to freshen up Kay" she said. Kay kissed her cheek

" a feast fit for a man and a young lad too" Kay said placing a hand on his wife's round tummy, she snickered. she pictured her future, she and Kay watch as there young child grew in a happy sprited child.

" Lin do we have clean towels?" Kay asked,

" there in the closet" she said.

After dinner, Lin rocked in her chair knitting a small tunic, Rusty was relaxing by the warm fire, he snored in his sleep, Kay brought in a pile of wood for the fire, he pulled up a stool and sat next to his wife.

" maybe we should man him Ryle" Kay said.

"him? what if you don't know he's not a she?" Lin asked " If our child's a girl I would named her Lula" she said. The two laughed at the silly named they came up with.

* * *

Lin, Kay? yup thats what I came up with, If you minus the"ay" and add the K to Lin what do we get?...Link!

ok I'm lame but this will be the first Zelda story I have made and this will be based off of the OoT game

enjoy


	2. A child born Ill

Ok Knil is pretty much Link spelled backwards and it's pronounced "Nill"

* * *

Chapter 2: a child born ill

Ten weeks latter Lin gave bith to a heathy baby boy, the parents watch the young child cry out to the world, he opened his eye's to the world, Kay and Lin watch the child look up at there faces

" Lin, he has your hair" Kay said

" he has your eye's Kay" Lin told him. the child cry turn into a wimpper then into a smile

" he's got your smile" he said.

" what shall we call him?" Lin asked

" lets see, how about Knil?" he asked

" I like Knil" Lin said. The child started to caough, his parents took notest at this. There son cryed and coughed. Lin started to get worryed about this.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two days latter the doctor examaned the child.

" is Knil going to be ok?" Lin asked

" he's in a state where the air could kill him, he must be kept warm every day, don't let him outside" the doctor told them, he lft them to deal with the sick child.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days had gone by, little Knil didn't get any better, Lin paisted over the floor, Her child coughing, sneezing and crying, Lin fed him a bottle of warm milk, Knil pushed the bottle aside. Kay walked in closing the door and locking it

" Kay whats the matter?" Lin asked with a worried look on her face

A nock came at the door. Kay opened the door. The two gasped at who was at the door.

* * *

I don't know who it is eather 


	3. The fire

Chapter 3 : The fire

A man dressed in a black cloke he pointed at Kay

" you think you could hide from us?" the man said " after all I like playing hide and seek,"

" what do you want from us?" Kay demanded., Lin held her son close to her. The strange man took notest to this

" what that she's holding?" the man asked, he shoved Kay out of the way, lin backed away, he looked down at the bunddle in her arms. his blood red eye widen at the site of the baby that was having a nightmare. Kay ran up to the man, he tried to attack him but the man waved out his arm and with his powers Kay was shot out of the house, Lin was taken from the blow as well, she got knocked out, whyle protecting the baby.

" we'll meet again child" he said, he teleported out of the house and the house bolted shut after him. out side Kay was captured bye the man's henchmen, the man apeared infront of him,

"ready for the show?" he asked, Kay was beaten and he looked up at the man. The man held out his left hand a spark of fire, he shot it at the house, it caught on fire

"LIN!!!!" Kay screamed out, a dager stabed him in the chest, Kay coughed up blood all over him self, his life was taken away and he colapsed to the ground, with his tears mixing with his puddle of blood.

Lin woke up, he heard her child cry out for his mother.

" Knil?" she called out, she felt that the child wasn't in her arms, Paniking she searched for him in the flames, with her long ears she located Knil's cry, looking to the right she found him, running up to him she manage to save him before the roof came down on him, getting off the ground she held the child close to her, she took aim at a window and dashed for it, she came crashing through exscaping the deadly flames.

* * *

I edit this chapter to make it alittle better...I'm working on the next chapter 


	4. Escape from Hyrule

Chapter 4 : Escape from Hyrule

Lin got up and check to see if her son wasn't hurt.

"_lin_" a faint voice called out to her, Lin picked up the faint call she tried to locate the call

"_ Lin_" the voice said alittle louder, Lin turned to the left, she gasped at the sight of her husban in the puddle of blood, she ran over to him kneeling down to him, with one arm she balance the baby in her left arm and in the other arm she lifted Kay on to her lap.

" Kay, what have they done to you?" she asked, her tears were in her eyes, she stroked her husbands thick red hair

" it's ok, they only stabed me, I casted a spell to fake my death to them but now I'm realy dieing" he said, blood splated out of his mouth, it got on to Lin's dress

" no, please, Kay don't say that your dieing, you can't die" she pleaded, her tears fell on to Kay's face, with little streath left her reached out to touch Lin cheek one last time, his hand slid down to the child in the blanket, his hand reached in to the blanket to feel his son's soft blond hair

" it's a shame I didn't get to see him grow up" he said with his last beath, Kay eyes closed for the last time, Lin could feel that his life has been taken away from her

"NO!!!!!" she sceamed, she threw her self on her dead husband boby and cried " Damn you, DAMN YOU!" she cried, the rain started to fall.

in the rain Lin made her way across Hyrule, she was tired, she couldn't keep up any more, she read the sign that was near by

"Lon-Lon ranch" it said

" I need a horse" she said " maybe I could borrow one from them" she said to her son, she ran all the way to the ranch.

* * *

finaly Chapter 4 is here, Chapter 5 will be the last one and I might write a Sequel to this story the Sequel will be about the Saria and the other Kokiri's taking care of Baby link 


	5. enter Kokiri forest

Chapter 5 : Enter Kokiri forest

Out in the cold crule rain, Lin took off on the horse she asked for at the Lon-Lon ranch while her son was craddled in her arm, the horse galoped in the beat of the rain, undead stalchildren started to pop out of the ground. The horse got spooked and reared up on it hine legs. Lin tried to stedy the horse but was throne off.

Lin fell to the ground as the horse went strait back to the ranch. one of the Stalchildren went over to the baby, it's long skeletal arm was about to touch it when a stick smacked it's hand.

" don't you dare" Lin said while pointing the stick at the stalchild, the stalchild had green ooz driping from its mouth, it took it's claw and swiped the stick out of Lins hand. Lin picked up her son, she started to back away then made a run for it. The Stalchildren chasing her as well.

" No stay away" she called out, the Stalchildren went under ground and popped back up in front of Lin. one grabed Lin by the skirt of her dress and made her fall to the ground. Her son fell out of her arms, he fell to the ground crying for his mother. As the Stalchildren were beating on Lin they turn there attention to the baby. Lin with the streath she has ran over to her son, picked him up and started to run for it, not looking back.

Lin ran all the way to a tree trunk entrance, but the hand of a Stalchild popped out of the ground making her trip, the Stalchild dug his claws in to Lins leg, Lin cried out in pain, she kicked the hand off of her, getting up she limped over to her son that was thrown out of her arms, she was cornered. As the Stalchildren came closer to her, she turned her back against them, but the Stalchidren looked up at the sky as dawn apeared before them. the Stalchidren fried up in the suns rays, the pooring rain stoped.

Lin peeked out from behind her, the Stalchidren were gone, Lin got her self up, with her baby in her arms she limped over to the hollow log entrance.

Lin expected a forest of just plain trees but not a small little village. She fell to the ground, she had no more streangth left.

in the homes of the village little children came out of their homes to see whats out there

" what is that?" one asked, she was a little blond girl with two big buns in her hair

" don't know" the other said. three children came over to them

" that a Hylian" the first one said

" no Hylian isn;t going to scare me" a child name Mindo said "after all I'm the leader" he said. A gilr with green hair steped out in front of him, she wanted to see the Hylian

" Saria what are you doing?" Mindo asked " get back here" he demanded. The girl Saria didn't listen to him, she walked all the way to the Hylian, she neeled down to Lin. Lin looked up at the child, Saria just looked at her with her cute green eyes. Lin took her son, she pushed him across the grass.

" I know you may not understand what I'm saying, please little child, take in my son and let him live the life you have" Lin said. Saria didn't under stand but she reatched out for the baby that Lin was pushing over to her. Saria lifted up the baby. the baby was gurrgling and tried to reatch out to Saria fairy to him looked like a bug.

" Saria take him to Great Deku Tree, he'll know what to do" Saira's fairy said.

Lin looked up at her son that was being caried away from her. the baby looked over Saria's sholder to see his mother for the last time. With a smile on her face Lin closed her eyes and her body started to faid away.

" Great Deku tree" Saria called out, a giant tree with a carving of a man looked down on the girl.

" Saria what is it child?" the tree asked

" a hylian has entered our forest" Saria told the tree " She is now dead, but she left behind this" Saria placed the baby down, the baby started to crawl over to the tree.

"A Hylian child, I sence somthing in this child, for now we'll raise him like a Kokiri and never speak word of his Identity, for now we have to give him a name" The Deku tree's vine begain to drop from the tree, he used it as a hand, the baby grabed the vine with his left hand.

" aleft handed child...I know what I'll name him, Link. Link as in the left handed" the Deku tree said, little Link yawned as his eyes lids begain to drop"

" Saria look after him, teach him what it's like to be a Kokiri, untill he's old enough" Deku tree commanded. Saria picked up Link who now was sleeping in her arms

" I will Great Deku tree" she said.

The End

* * *

well thats it for this story. the sequel will be up soon

and Link is german for left if you all want to know

I hope you all enjoy this story


End file.
